Jona's Journey
by Aquaformer
Summary: Done as a request for a watcher of mine on DA. Jona meets her favorite tv show stars and learns a few new things slong the way. I don't own transformers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission from :icondragonjg:. This was done as a request for Dragonjg, and is based in the Transformers animated world. And please forgive me as I am horrible with accents (part. Blitzwing's). This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jona woke to find herself trapped in a world that seemed strange, yet very familiar. And as she looked around, she started thinking about where she had seen these buildings before. But before she was able to fully realize where she actually was, she felt herself being picked up. She was still too much in a daze to do anything but accept what was going on. And it was not until she opened her eyes and was staring into some weird optics that she realized where she was.

"Vat do ve have here?" came a strange voice in a very cold and matter-of-fact tone. Jona recognized it at once.

"Blitzwing! You idiot, put me down at once!" demanded Jona, though her cries went unheeded as the Icy persona was taken over by Hothead and thankfully not by Random.

"Don't you talk back to me, young vone, Megatron vants to see vou" stated Hothead before throwing Jona in his cockpit and taking off for the Decepticon layer. Random was laughing the whole time as Jona tried to get herself out of the situation she had no clue how she had gotten into.

Neither Jona nor Blitzwing realized that on the ground, there was a certain yellow subcompact following their every move. And this yellow compact was very worried about getting the human back that Blitzwing had captured.

Before either knew it, Blitzwing had flown into the Con layer and transformed back into his bipedal mode, carefully holding the delicate organic in his hands. Blitzwing always found it funny all the weird and strange sounds humans could make when poked or prodded. But having been instructed to bring the strange new female to Megatron, Blitzwing did so, not wanting Megatron to beat him to scrap.

Bee, having followed Blitzbrain and having easily snuck past the over oiled constructicons, continued following in hopes that he soon could rescue the precious human. Bee kept especially quiet as he realized that Blitzaft was going straight to Megatron.

"Give the human to me, Blitzwing" bellowed Megatron in his sinister booming voice, making Blitzwing hand over the human and Bee shake in the wings.

"And what do you want with me, you pompous aft" stated Jona, challenging Megatron to show that she had no fear of the bot that now held her captive. Before Megatron could respond, Lugbut was already yelling at her.

"How dare you insult the glorious leader Megatron!" shouted Lugnut, who was soon dragged out of the area by Blitzwing, when the warning that Autobots were on the prowl sent them out into Detroit. Jona laughed as Megatron shook his head in disgust. She could tell that Megatron hated the way Lugbut constantly praised the leader, but Jona knew Megatron was not likely to get rid of the oaf because Lugnut was one Megatron could count on to help the Decepticon cause and follow Megatron's orders to a "T."

"What are you laughing at, vermin?" asked Megatron, trying to strike fear in the girl who was now laughing harder than ever. Megatron was starting to get angrier and angrier. And the angrier he got, the more Jona laughed, as if she had never seen anything funnier. "Speak up, brat! What are you laughing at?" Megatron yelled as he lightly shook Jona. It did little to stop Jona from laughing. And so, in a huff, Megatron took off, leaving the laughing brat where he had last placed her – on a counter where there was no way she could climb down on her own.

Still unknown to Jona, her rescuer was still nearby. Bee, seeing a clear opening, rushed in, grabbed Jona before she could even think and then drove off, racing out of the Con layer. By the time Megatron returned from talking to his double agent, Shockwave, Jona was nowhere to be found. Megatron was pissed beyond all belief as he had no idea who could have snatched his prize from his hand.

Bee said very little to Jona until they left the Con layer. Jona was trying to keep herself from being "pinballed", or bounced, around the car, and was finally able to crawl into the front seat and place her safety belt on. And while Bee and Jona were driving back to the Autobot Headquarters, Bee soon found himself under attack from both Lugnut and Blitzwing. Jona was worried as she could hear the missed shots as they landed too close for comfort. But then Jona looked outside when she heard that the missiles and lasers were no longer aimed at Bee. And in looking through Bee's windshield, Jona could see why, as the rest of the Autobots were there ready to fight.

Fortunately it did not take too much longer, and the fighting was over. Jona was glad as the fighting was a little too much for her to take when she realized that she was right in the heart of it. And in stepping out of Bee, Jona was soon introduced to all the Autobots by Sari. Bee just smiled as it had been him who had saved the day. And once the others transformed and rolled off toward home base, Bee soon transformed and took off with Jona to a local park. And as the two started talking and becoming close, Jona felt something strange….

Jona woke up to find herself in her own room. The Transformers posters that she had hung were still there and she noticed that the TV in her room was playing an episode of Transformers Animated. She found it strange that her dream was so vivid, as if she had actually met the Transformers and had been in a fight with them. She laughed as she saw in the episode that was playing, Prime and the others were kicking Megatron's butt. But realizing that it was only in the middle of the night, Jona soon curled up with her four favorite plush toys – Megatron, Shockwave, Blitzwing, and Bumblebee – and fell back to sleep, hoping once again to meet her favorite characters in a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission by :icondragonjg:. Idea for how it happened inspired by story by :iconsupermoi: called Marie. Previous dream "episode Jona's wish" with Jona in it written as precursor to this, hence the references to the dream. Done for Dragonjg, hope she likes it. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Jona had been left alone in her room, just how she liked it. Her parents were out and so they would not know that she would be on her favorite site to check out new artwork as well as stories that had been written. A couple weeks ago she had had that dream where she had met her favorite characters from a favorite show of hers, called Transformers Animated. Jona loved Transformers and enjoyed reading and seeing all the exciting stuff that was posted on her favorite artistic site. And even though it was thundering and lightening outside, since she was inside and warm, Jona paid little attention to the weather, unaware of a developing electrical storm that was moving closer and closer to the house she was in. And in addition to the electrical storm, a tornado was heading toward the house as well.

But not interested in weather, Jona continued searching on her favorite site for art from her friends and comments from her watchers. And as Jona was reading one particularly funny comment, the house suddenly went completely dark, as the electrical storm had come and knocked out the power. Jona was not really worried, more aggravated as she had wanted to respond to the comment left by one of her friends. But as Jona went digging for a flashlight to see what was going on, the tornado hit the house, blowing debris everywhere, and as Jona watched in horror, the tornado and electric storm struck right by her, knocking her unconscious.

Jona later woke to a very different scene, she was face down on pavement, with a large cut on her left forehead and felt as if someone was pounding a nail through her skull. She was glad it was dark as even the lone street lamp that was on hurt her eyes and her head. She wandered half blindly down an alley that was to her left. Something was familiar about it, but she was not sure where it came from. And as she popped out of the alley way, she ran onto an empty street, and the emptiness startled and scared her, as dark and quiet were never good things. Even so, she carefully crept along the deserted street, being drawn toward something, but she had no idea what.

Meanwhile, having realized that Sari had somehow snuck out late, Bee and Bulkhead were bust looking for her, as due to being friends of the Autobots and having the special key, Sari was prone to getting attacked by the Decepticons. And in the process of looking for Sari, Bee and Bulkhead saw Jona walking along the sidewalk, in a daze and scared. Bee, being smaller and recognizing Jona, told Bulkhead to continue on to find Sari while Bee went to go see what was going on with Jona. And so as Bulkhead took off in the other direction, Bee zipped straight for Jona, who being disoriented slightly from the headache she had and the wound on her head and hands, and easy scooped her up into his alt mode to take her back to the base.

Bulkhead, having headed off found Sari and it was a good thing he had as Blitzwing was going after her. Bulkhead quickly rescued Sari before nailing Blitzbrain in the chest and knocking the bot far away. And as Bulkhead headed back to the base with a grateful Sari, Bee was heading back to the base with Jona, who was going in and out of consciousness. Jona was in too much pain to realize that she was no longer in a dream, but had crossed a dimensional barrier and was now in her very favorite show.

Once back at base, Bulkhead dropped off Sari before transforming and then helping Sari take Jona to the makeshift med bay to see Ratchet. Bee only transformed once Jona was removed from his alt mode. Optimus was concerned when he saw Jona so broken. Bee ran after Bulkhead and Sari, only to find both had been thrown out of the med bay so that Ratchet could work in peace and quiet. Bee silently crept in, as he had been the one who had found Jona, so he wanted to be there in case Ratchet had any questions, though being in the med bay is the last place Bee wanted to be.

After a few hours, and some meticulous work by Ratchet as well as keeping everyone out of the med bay, except Bee who for once was being quiet, Jona began waking up, he wounds all stitched up and her pain ebbing somewhat.

"What were you doing out there" barked Ratchet to Jona, who slowly looked up at the medic, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you mean, 'What was I doing out there'? Last thing I remember was that I was trying to find a flashlight in my home as a tornado and an electrical storm had blown out the power. The next thing I know, I am waking up here, bleeding and in pain" replied Jona, starting to wake up more and notice that, pardon the saying, she wasn't in "Kansas" anymore.

Bee and Ratchet just looked at each other, as they realized that somehow between the tornado and the electrical storm, a dimensional barrier had opened allowing Jona to cross from her own world into another dimension, where the characters in her favorite show were not characters, but were real, and that things did not always go as the show showed.

When Jona finally found her balance and her vision cleared, Jona looked up and then squeaked with surprise, as over her was the shadows of a curious Bee and an annoyed Ratchet. i Oh frag /i thought Jona, i I don't like the looks of this. I wanted to meet my favorite TV characters, but something feels very wrong and this is not the way I wanted to meet them either. /i

Bee was thrown out of the med bay before too long, as his constant questions had been getting on Ratchet's nerves for the past 30 earth minutes. And once Ratchet had peace and quiet once again to think, he realized that they really had a interesting situation here, as there was no way they could allow Jona to stay in their dimension, she would have to get home as soon as they could figure out a way to send her back, the question was would they find a way and, if they could find a way, would they find it in time?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission by :icondragonjg:. Idea for how it happened inspired by story by :iconsupermoi: called Marie. Previous dream "episode Jona's wish" with Jona in it written as precursor to this, hence the references to the dream. Done for Dragonjg. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

After getting patched up by the old grouchy medic, Jona left the med bay as quickly as she was able to. The pain meds were beginning to wear off and she was aching all over, but for now, there was no way she was going back in the med bay. And so, stumbling along a bit, Jona eventually made her way out to the rec room before she collapsed upon the couch in utter exhaustion.

Bulkhead and Sari were out doing who knows what, Optimus was on the monitor watching for Cons, and Prowl was sitting perfectly still on the top of an old mechanical arm that looked like it could fall any moment, but defied gravity. The only one that Jona did not see was Bee. Where was he at? But figuring that the yellow subcompact would comeback soon, Jona took up the entire couch, making sure that Bee would not be able to sit down without moving her out of the way. And, having gotten comfortable, Jona fell asleep, unknowingly under the watchful optics of Prowl and Optimus, both of whom realized that while they loved having Jona with them, they all knew that she did not belong in this dimension.

Several minutes later, Bee came in from wherever he had been and attempted to sit down on the couch only to be literally descended upon by the ninja bot, who knew that Bee was not always the most careful bot around. And after having gotten flattened, Bee finally noticed that Jona was napping on the couch, and sensing that Optimus and Prowl were busy or were tired of watching her, Bee soon took Jona off to his room, so that when she woke, the pair could get to know each other better.

And while the Autobots were monitoring and taking care of Jona, Megatron was deep within the Cons base and curious as the dimensional gap that had opened. He was even more interested in the being that had come through it, as he figured that she would have knowledge that he could use to wreak havoc not just in his own dimension, but another dimension as well. And while plotting on how to get a hold of this "Jona", Megatron called all of his best minions in for the job.

Blitzwing was ready to head out with Lugnut close in tow. Megatron had given them specific instructions, or more so, gave Lugnut specific instructions as Megatron thought Blitzwing was a little too nuts to complete the mission on his own. Plus, sending out Lugbut meant that Megatron could give his audios a rest from hearing "O glorious Megatron" for a few cycles. Blackarachnia was sent out as well to try and capture the young female. And while she was not exactly thrilled with the assignment, she was glad that she could work alone. Now all she had to do was find away to isolate the femme that Megatron sought.

Back at Autobot HQ, Jona woke to find herself not where she had laid down for her nap. The walls were sparsely decorated, though she could tell through the few decorations that were there, that she was now in Bee's room. Why she was in Bee's room was beyond her, until she heard a gentle "cough" from behind her. There, standing no more than a couple feet away was Bumblebee in all his glory. Jona smiled as Bee was always one of her favorite characters. And so, taking the opportunity presented to her, Jona and Bee talked and talked. Bee was surprised just how much Jona knew and Jona was surprised by just how much of a good listener Bee could be when he really tried. And so the two chatted and chatted, until Bee suggested that they go out for a drive.

And as the two snuck out of base, they had no idea that a black shadowy figure was following their every move. Bee drove down the deserted streets asking Jona many questions while Jona answered and asked many of her own questions. And while the two were being followed, an unexpected arrival sent the trailing con away, as a small craft, carrying two Elite Guard Autobots landed. Jazz stepped out and enjoyed the fresh air, while Sentinel stepped out, accidentally stepping in a pile of dog excrement (as the two had landed in a park) and continued swearing about why they had to be on this Primus forsaken organic planet. Jazz, sick of listening to the pompous Prime whine, took off, staying close to Bee and wondering who the girl inside the car was, as it did not look like Sari.

Sentinel headed right for the base, not wanting to touch anything organic, though he did not have much of a choice considering organic stuff was all around him. Little did Sentinel realize that he would not be dealing with just Sari at the base, but Jona as well.

Jazz and Bee went for a spin and talked, since Jona had fallen asleep in Bee's interior. Bee explained to Jazz what he knew, which was not too much, but just enough to give the Cyberninja an idea of what was going on. Bee and Jazz both laughed at the fact that they could not wait to see how Sentinel would react to the fact that Jona was "one of the Autobots." But even as the white sports car and the yellow subcompact drove on, there was an eerie black and purple figure following them. And this figure knew to bide her time, as there was no point in going back to Megatron without having what the tyrant sought in hand. And so in her techno-organic mode, the spider followed the two cars discreetly. Even if she could not capture her objective tonight, she had everything she needed to catch her later.

A few days later, after Jona scared the oil out of Sentinel and caused the bot to run around wildly, Jona was sent off with Sentinel Prime and Bumblebee. Jona did not like Sentinel one bit and kicked him in the shins whenever he got in her way. Sentinel would always move and complain on contamination, while Bee just laughed. Blackarachnia, having found her target again shot her energon web, first ensnaring Sentinel Prime and Bee, and then her second web caught the Prize, as Jona was hauled off to Con Headquarters while Bee and Sentinel were fighting to get out of the trap that they had somehow walked into. This was not good, not good at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission by :icondragonjg:. Idea for how it happened inspired by story by :iconsupermoi: called Marie. Previous dream "episode Jona's wish" with Jona in it written as precursor to this, hence the references to the dream. Done as a request for Dragonjg. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Blackarachnia was cursing under her breath as she listened to Jona yell and holler at her. It was only when Blackarachnia remembered that she could use her energon webbing to shut the girl up without suffocating her that Blackarachnia got an awful idea, to use the webbing to put Jona to sleep or out of it. Once the spider was certain that Jona was knocked out, Blackarachnia moved on, extremely thankful for the peace and quiet that now reigned as she sneakily made her way back to the Cons' layer. This was not how Blackarachnia wanted to spend her time, but she knew that if she completed the task, then she would get some time to do as she pleased, which was to get rid of the foul organic half of her body.

Megatron heard nothing as the spider lady crept in and crept up to him with the unconscious Jona in her webbing. Megatron was annoyed that Blackarachnia was so stealthily and quiet, but he smiled sadistically when he noticed that in the spider's webbing was the sleeping/unconscious form of Jona. Blackarachnia unceremoniously dumped the sleeping form of Jona in front of Megatron in Megatron's throne room. And Megatron just stared with a wild and sadistic look in his optics as he studied the girl's unconscious form. He wanted to know everything he could about her before he tried waking her up and "pumping" information out of her.

Meanwhile, Prowl, having heard the commotion, soon came upon the restrained Bumblebee and Sentinel, but Jona was nowhere to be found. Prowl was glad that for the 10 earth minutes it took to get Bee out of the webbing first, that the spider lady had actually used her webbing over Sentinel's usually whiny mouth, rendering the arrogant Prime quiet, only able to muffle angry sounds at not being taken care of first. And then, as a team effort, Bee and Prowl began to remove the sticky webbing from around Sentinel, but not before Optimus and Bulkhead came on the scene, both trying to hide laughter as they saw the predicament that Sentinel was in. Heck, even Jazz was laughing, as Sentinel was still mumbling, thanks to no one wanting to remove the webbing gag just yet.

Finally, once the webbing was removed from Sentinel's mouth, Sentinel let out a long stream of curse words in both English and Cybertronian that won't be repeated here. Bee just looked up at Prowl as if to say "and you think I talk a lot". Prowl was not amused, a point made clear by the ninja bot pinching the bridge of his nose plating, a sign of frustration he had picked up from the humans. It was only when Optimus asked about where Jona was that Bee told what happened while Sentinel continued on his tirade. And so, leaving sentinel on his own, the Autobots headed back to base, wondering if there was a way that they could retrieve Jona from the cons before anything happened to her.

Back at the con base, Jona was slowing rousing in a dank, dark cell that smelled oily and like disgusting exhaust fumes. Fortunately, there was a window, too high for her to reach, but there to give her some precious oxygen. And as Jona's eyes began adjusting to the darkness, she looked up and saw something that she did not like – she was being held captive by the Cons, and the two dumbaft constructicons were guarding her at the time being. But as she watched, she saw the changing of the guard, and soon it was Blitzwing guarding her. Jona could tell that none of the three knew that she was awake. She was going to play this for all it was worth, for she felt that since she was in this dimension, things were not going to go the way they always went when she watched the show, so she knew she would have to use her wits, her charm, and possibly even her body to keep herself safe. And the first one she was going to use it on, was one of her favorite cons, Blitzbrain, as he seemed to be the easiest to fool – even with his Icy persona. Jona made up her mind – this was going to be fun, or so she hoped.

And so, climbing carefully down from the ledge she had been placed on, Jona slowly approached the front of her cell.

"Hey Blitzy" she called, startling the hell out of Blitzwing, as know one had ever called him that since his mother , "What are you up to?"

Blitzwing jumped several feet in the air before realizing that it was the annoying little human who had addressed him. "Vhat you joo vant?" asked an annoyed Blitzwing in his strong German accent, the hothead personality raging, "Can't joo zee I am busy?"

Jona was taken aback at first by the strong reaction, but determined to get out of this jam, she decided that she would put her feminine wiles to good use. "Well, I just thought a good looking bot like you would have better things to do than watching poor little old me" stated Jona, using her most flirty and sensual voice to distract the bot. And boy was she surprised with the reaction she got.

"Joo really zink zat I am good looking?" replied Blitzwing, in his random and crazy persona.

"Yes," replied Jona, "I am sure the femme bots and even mechs must be running over themselves to get to such a sexy bot such as you." Jona let the words come out of her mouth convincingly, but she could not believe the things that she was saying to get this bot to let her out, but if it worked, then she would be let out sooner.

And while Random had taken over, Icy was in a daze. This little femme thought he was hot stuff. He could not believe it, but before Icy could reply, Random took over, absolutely lavishing in the praise he was being offered. Jona took one look at Random and hoped he would not drop his drawers just because she had said he was hot stuff, and thankfully Jona was spared the sight. Though, a short time later, Jona was out of the cell and back in front of Megatron. Well, battle one done, now on to battle two, or so Jona thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission by :icondragonjg:. Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Kryptobug are my creations. Idea for how it happened inspired by story by :iconsupermoi: called Marie. Done as a request for Dragonjg. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Jona just sat there, staring up at Megatron, in his full ugly glory. She knew from watching the show in her own world that Megatron was not an easy one to fool or play games with. And as Jona was sitting there figuring a way out, she noticed that there was an incoming message coming in – but why from Autobot headquarters on Cybertron. Megatron, not happy about being interrupted, soon answered the call.

"Ah, greetings Lord Megatron" said Longarm Prime.

"You know I don't like talking to you when you are in that form and what news do you bring me?" answered Megatron, clearly annoyed. Jona just watched, wondering what in the hell was going on. And then Jona's blood ran cold, causing her to gasp, when she watched as Longarm Prime turned into Shockwave (as she had not seen the episode where it was revealed and the Autobots had no clue as of yet about Wasp not being the traitor in their mist).

"As you wish, Lord Megatron, I bring you news about…." Shockwave continued on, each new piece of information making the sinister Megatron happier by the astrosecond, while Jona was not happy. In fact Jona was downright pissed off. How could the Autobots be so blind to allow one of their Prime's be a Double agent? How could they? But then the other question hit her – did they even know? Were they even aware that their communications officer was a Decepticon in disguise?

And even with the newly acquired knowledge, Jona played dumb, pretending like she had neither seen nor heard what had just gone on. And it was a good thing she played dumb, for as soon as the transmission was over, Megatron approached Jona. And while not exactly scared, Jona was not exactly thrilled at seeing just how big Megatron was. But before Megatron could do much with the young femme, he was called away. So thinking that she would stay put, Megatron left her in the room alone.

But someone had been watching, and it was not just Bumblebee. For as soon as Bee noticed that Megatron was gone, Bee was going to head in for Jona, but he soon spotted what he thought and what looked like a no good seeker. The seeker looked like the egomaniac seeker clone, better known as Thundercracker. Bee was worried as the strong silent bot went right for the girl, grabbed her, and then took off. Now Bee was in a bit of a pickle, as there was going to be no way he would be able to rescue Jona from the seeker now. And so, fearing that he might soon be discovered, Bee slipped out as quietly as he had crept in.

But when he got out, neither Jona nor the "no-good" seeker were anywhere in sight. And as Bee started worrying about Jona in the hands of the seeker, Jona was high in the sky, and for some reason, she was not scared at all, as something about this seeker clone was different.

And as the seeker and Jona flew to an open field, Jona finally was able to confront the bot that had rescued her, but rescued her from what was the question.

"You can't be who you look like" stated Jona, sure of her assessment of the bot.

"Oh really, and why not?" asked the bot, knowing he was discovered, but wanting to see what gave him away.

"First off, you are not egotistical. Secondly, you are too big to be one of the clones. Thirdly, you defied Megatron, and Lastly, you are just too nice" replied Jona, realizing that the bot knew she knew about this being a cover up.

"You are correct" replied the bot, changing the way he looked, which was strange as he was part seeker, part racer, blue, silver, gold, and white with gold and silver optics," I am neither a clone, nor am I a Decepticon. My name is Kryptobug, and I am an Autobot."

"Kryptobug? I don't remember you being in the show" stated Jona confused.

"Well, my guess is that the show never showed you all the Autobots that are out there" replied Kryptobug.

Jona thought about it. The show only showed certain bots, and as she thought about it, it made sense that she would not have heard of this bot, as there were probably many bots that were around that never got any "air time." But something about Kryptobug was bugging Jona, as something just did not seem right, and so she asked.

"There is something different about you, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is – what is with you?" asked Jona, worried that something stranger was going to happen.

Kryptobug sighed, knowing he could no longer keep his secret from this curious human. And so, making sure that no cons were anywhere nearby, Kryptobug sent out a huge white light, temporarily blinding all those within a fifteen mile radius. And when the white light was gone, Jona was shocked, as before her stood two bots- one a blue and silver Autobot seeker and the a white with gold trim Autobot racer, who was slightly smaller than the seeker.

"I knew there was something different about you. Who are you?" asked Jona.

"My name is Kryptonight" stated the blue and silver seeker, "and this white racer beside me is my twin, Slugbug. We came here, as we were sent to help Prime and the others find the All Spark fragments."

And as Slugbug, Kryptonight and Jona were talking, Bumblebee showed up, stingers drawn – worried that the seeker he saw was an enemy.

"Bee! Don't they are on our side!!!" shouted Jona, not wanting Bee to shoot at Kryptonight or Slugbug before they had a chance to explain.

"What do you mean they are on our side?" asked Bee, still skeptical

"Take a look at these" stated Slugbug, not one to talk much, but did get Bee's attention, "Does it look like we are Cons with these (pointing to the Autobot insignia's clearly visible on their chests)." Bee looked at the insignias and was in awe. Never before had he seen an Autobot seeker. And not only were these two Autobots, they were Elita Guard Soldiers who had been sent to earth.

"Please lead us to Optimus Prime, as we are to follow under his command per orders of Ultra Magnus" stated Slugbug, in a deeply serious tone. Bee looked down, saw that Jona was okay, and then transformed so that Jona would have a ride back to the base, and so Bee could lead the two newest bots to the Earth Autobot base. And not only that, Jona would have some big news for the Autobots once they got back to the base.

Meanwhile, back at the Cons base, Megatron was furious and throwing a hissy fit, as he realized that the human had been somehow saved by the Autobots. Megatron was mad and one of these times, he was going to get his way of learning how to not only conquer his on dominion but every dominion out there. And this time, Megatron vowed, that not even the Autobots would be able to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission by :icondragonjg:. Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Kryptobug are my creations. Idea for how it happened inspired by story by :iconsupermoi: called Marie. Done as a request for Dragonjg. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

As Jona and Bee got ready, another blinding white light happened, and once again, Kryptobug was back. Bee was curious, but Jona told Bee to just drive back to the base, and she and the two new twins would explain what was going on. Jona was slightly weirded out by the fact that Kryptobug could either be a jet or a car, but it worked so that Cons would not be attracted.

And as the two cars headed back to base, Blitzwing passed by overhead, seemingly not noticing the Autobots driving on the street underneath him at all. Bee was curious as to why Blitzbrain was not able to see them. Jona was curious too, but she had a feeling that Kryptobug, or the twins would have an explanation. Soon enough Bee, Jona, and Kryptobug were at the Autobot earth base.

Meanwhile, Megatron was pissed and reviewed the tapes and found that it appeared that egotistical Thundercracker had taken the girl away. And without hesitation, Megatron ordered for the seeker clone to be brought to him immediately for punishment. Little did Megatron realize that what he had seen was merely a bot that looked like the clone, not that actual clone.

Back at Autobot HQ, Bee let Jona off before transforming, while Kryptobug transformed back to his bipedal robot mode. Bee soon got the other bots' attention, though Optimus was not in the room.

"Hey, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet…this is…"Started Bee, realizing he actually did not know the bot's name.

"My name is Kryptobug, though most people just call me KB" replied KB, giving a slight wink to Jona, who other than Bee was the only one in the room who knew that KB was really two twins in one body.

"Where are you from?" asked Bulkhead, curious about the newest member.

"I was sent by Ultra Magnus to help you bots find the All Spark pieces" replied KB, as his movement flashed the Elite Guard Symbol over his Autobot insignia.

"You are an Elite Guard Bot, why were you assigned here?" asked Ratchet, sensing that there was something more to this bot than met the optic.

"Ultra Magnus did not believe that he could trust Sentinel to do such a delicate job, so he sent me" replied Kryptobug, slightly nervous about the doc bot, which only went noticed by Ratchet.

"But he can do something really cool. Come on, Kryptobug, show them" Jona asked, with pleading eyes, hoping that KB would honor her request.

"I will do that later, Jona, first I must meet with Optimus Prime" replied KB, slightly upsetting Jona and confusing Sari, but Jona understood.

And suddenly, as the bots were talking, Optimus walked into the room, "What's going on in here and who is that?"

"Optimus, that is Kryptobug, and he was assigned here by Ultra Magnus" replied Prowl, who had remained quiet up until this point.

"It is nice to finally meet you sir, I have heard so much about you" stated KB, raising his right arm in a salute. Optimus saluted in return, as he had been an Elita Guard member at one time, hence his name Optimus Prime.

"Okay, okay, okay" blurted out Jona, "The boss bot is here, now will you show them? please? Please? PLEASE?" Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Sari, and Bulkhead just looked at Jona who looked up at KB, with a pleading look in her eye.

"OK, Jona, but you are Sari better cover your eyes" replied KB. Jona and Sari covered their eyes, while the extremely brilliant white light seemed to even blind the other Transformers standing around. And when the white light disappeared, two bots stood where once had. All the bots, including Bee, as well as Sari were thoroughly confused.

"What the frag was that?" asked Ratchet grumpily.

"That was just our separation procedure, sir" stated the blue and silver Autobot seeker, "and by the way, my name is Kryptonight."

"You are an Autobot seeker?" asked Sari, curious about this whole thing.

"Yes, I am an Autobot seeker, just like my father who defected from the Cons" replied Kryptonight, lavishing in the attention he was getting.

"And you?" asked Prowl, seeing that the white with gold trim racer had yet to speak.

"My name is Slugbug. We are twins" replied Slugbug, cautiously, eyeing the medic, ready to run if Ratchet came too close.

And as soon as Slugbug said his name, Bee interrupted Prowl and asked Kryptonight the obvious question, "Who in the slag was your father?" a sentiment of many of those around.

"Our father," replied Kryptonight, "is named Starscream (Armada style), but not the same one you fight now, one that had defected long ago."

"I remember him" replied Ratchet, causing everyone in the room to face the grumpy old medic including Kryptonight and Slugbug, "He helped us fight the cons until he and that racer decided to have sparklings." Kryptonight and Slugbug looked at each other and then back at the medic.

But before anymore of the awkward moment continued, Jona told about her rescue from the Con base and Bee told about not being sensed by Blitzwing even though he flew right over them. Kryptonight feigned surprise, while Slugbug said nothing, as to him it was nothing new.

"How did you do that?" asked Bee, to which the others responded that they wanted to know to.

"Well it had nothing to do with me" replied Kryptonight, leaving all optics and eyes on Slugbug.

Slugbug sighed and then shook his head before he continued, "It has to do with having a special spark, a spark that is a portal for Primus. Primus can work directly through me. I really don't want to go any further, as the reasons are too personal."

Optimus, seeing that the bot was starting to get uncomfortable, tried to do his best to welcome the new bots, but both would have to be checked over by Ratchet. Slugbug was none too happy about it, but both went to get medically cleared, which took very little time as both were fitter than most of the earth crew. Kryptonight and Slugbug told of the rescue of Jona, and Jona let the cat out of the bag.

"…but Wasp isn't the traitor…It is Longarm Prime, who is really Shockwave!" shouted Jona, causing all the Autobots, even Kryptonight and Slugbug to look at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Optimus, concerned as how were they going to communicate to Ultra Magnus that the traitor was the one who ran the communications.

"Yes, because I saw Megatron and Shockwave talking, but first shockwave was Longarm and Megatron told the bot to change before he would talk with him. And that is when I saw it" replied Jona, whose body's signature was reading that she was telling the truth.

"Oh boy, that is really not good news" stated Bulkhead as they all realized that this war was getting back to what it had been Millennia ago. The Autobots then realized they had a real problem on their hands.

Meanwhile, back at the Cons base, the egotistical Thundercracker was thrown against the wall once again.

"Tell me where you took her you lousy son of a glitch? Tell me before I turn you into a pile of molten scrap!" boomed Megatron, trying to rip the seeker to scrap metal.

"Megatron, I did not take her, why would I touch something that is so far beneath me in intelligence and beauty" barked the seeker, still egotistical though with not as much force.

Megatron processed the comment, and then thought about it for a minute. Thundercracker, leaking energon and badly scrapped, was dropped to the floor with a resounding thud.

"You lie, you piece of scrap" replied Megatron, "but I will let you get repaired. If you don't tell me where she is or find her in next 48 earth hours, I will scrap you permanently. Got it?"

The seeker, finally able to take air into his intake valves again, merely nodded and headed to the med bay to get fixed. Megatron was angry, and then he re-watched the video yet again, and saw something that he missed before – the optics. They were not red, they were Silver and gold. Something was wrong, and though Megatron could not put his finger on it quite yet, something was very wrong indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Jona is the creation of and used with permission by :icondragonjg:. Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Kryptobug are my creations. Idea for how it happened inspired by story by :iconsupermoi: called Marie. Done as a request for Dragonjg. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

The egotistic blue seeker headed straight to the med bay to get repaired and back in the sky to search for the human that they had lost. He had absolutely no idea who had taken the girl or what had even happened. All the seeker knew was that he had to find the exact female described to him within the next two days or the seeker would be made into scrap.

Meanwhile, Megatron called all the other clones in and asked if they had seeker before, most said that it looked like Thundercracker, all that is except Skywarp, the nervous one, who told Megatron that it did not look like any seeker that the nervous one had seen. Megatron zeroed in on Skywarp, and dismissed the other loonies, who gratefully left Megatron's presence. Skywarp swallowed hard, as it was obvious that Megatron wanted to know what Skywarp knew. Skywarp trembled, as he hoped that the tyrant would not beat him to scrap.

Back at the Autobot base, the Autobots were discussing how to let Ultra Magnus know about the infiltrator, with the exception of Kryptonight and Ratchet who were in the med bay talking about medic things in the med bay. Slugbug was listening carefully, as he as not much of a talker. Optimus and the others discussed this new revelation, while Jona listened in while she sat in Slugbug's hand. She would have sat with Prowl or Bee instead usually, but having met this new Autobot, Jona wanted to get to know him a bit better. That and the fact that Slugbug and Prowl seemed to be good friends helped Jona realize that Slugbug had been with the Autobots a lot longer than she realized.

After the discussion, Slugbug gave Jona to Prowl and then disappeared. Prowl, having been friends with the twins since they were young, was still somewhat perplexed that even as an adult, Slugbug could manage to slip away. Prowl laughed slightly, until Jona asked him a question.

"How does he do that?" asked Jona, unaware of just how strange Slugbug's spark was.

"Oh, he has his ways. He has been doing that ever since we were sparklings" replied Prowl (a reference to my stories based off my series Starscream's Sparkmate).

Jona looked around, confused, but sensing that Prowl knew what he was talking about, Jona let it go, as for now, she was safe. Neither noticed, though prowl probably sensed it, that Bug was on a mission. Prowl could only hope that Slugbug did not get in over his head.

Meanwhile, after having been repaired, the egotistical Thundercracker headed out, as he knew that Megatron would stand by his threat, and so the blue seeker grabbed his fellow clones, minus the scaredy bot Skywarp, who was talking to Megatron.

"Honestly, that is all I know" stated Skywarp, who had just told Megatron about a strange transformer that had recently appeared in the area, one that appeared to be an Autobot triple changer. Something clicked in Megatron's mind. And with the limited information, Megatron set out to get more, not realizing that soon enough, part of the triple changer would be snooping close to the Decepticon layer.

Meanwhile, at that Autobot base, Jona went to find Kryptonight, as she wanted an answer to her question, and there was no way she was going to get it out of Slugbug or Prowl. And so, Jona headed straight to the med bay, barely missing a flying wrench as Kryptonight, being somewhat young, had challenged the old medic on his throwing skills. Both bots had various dents and dings, until Jona screamed from the tool that flew by her. And then things went deadly quiet as the two medics looked guiltily at each other and then at a pissed off Jona.

"If you guys can't behave, I might as well leave" stated Jona.

"Don't leave, Jona, this is just a game old Hatch and I play ever since he trained me in as a medic. what did you need?" replied Kryptonight, acting as cool as a cucumber while laughing.

"How were you and Bug able to save me from Megatron?" asked Jona, her eyes demanding an answer.

"It has to do with Slugbug's spark. It is a portal for Primus, which allows him to do all sorts of incredible things, though when he uses it to fight, it drains him for anywhere from hours to days" Kryptonight explained, hoping it was enough to quench Jona's curiosity.

And then came a staticy voice over Kryptonight's systems, "Hey bro, need help, caught by seekers" was all that came through. Kryptonight was worried because if Megatron found out about the two, both would be in deep trouble, as they had pissed off Megatron more than most bots, as one of their creators was a defector from the Cons. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and it was all hands on deck, including Jona and Sari. It was time for all the Autobots to organize themselves for rescuing Slugbug. And it did not help that Kryptonight let them know that if Megatron figured out about Slugbug's spark, that Slugbug would be a dead bot walking, as Slugbug's spark was far more powerful than most sparks. Optimus gathered all the bots together, as this was going to take time, and they realized that they would need Slugbug's special power's to get Jona back to her real world. Jona, though she loved being with her favorite characters, was starting to get unnerved by all the fighting as well as she was starting to get homesick.

Meanwhile, Slugbug had been found by TC and the other clones and was being taken back to Megatron. Slugbug did not struggle, as he had learned from fighting with his own brother as well as arguing with his father when he became an adult that seekers are most dangerous when pissed off. And so, as much as the seekers that had captured him were teasing him, Slugbug did not respond. None of the seekers yet realized that they had pissed off an extraordinarily dangerous seeker, who would soon be coming to help.


End file.
